Prisoner
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Janji yang mengikatnya, menjadikan dirinya seorang tahanan. AkaKuroMayu. Warn inside. Incest!MayuKuro,Yaoi, RnR/DLDR


**Prisoner**

 _Original story by_ __ **QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuroMayu**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning: Malee x Male, yaoi, incest!MayuKuro,typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Usianya baru menginjak angka lima. Saat wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya mengenalkan seorang pria dewasa dengan helaian _teal_ kepadanya. Meskipun usianya masih sangat belia kala itu. Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu arti dari si Ibu yang memperkenalkan pria dewasa itu kepadanya. Ia tahu, ada maksud dalam perkenalan mereka saat itu.

"Kuroko Teru." Pria dewasa itu berujar. Menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.." Tangan besarnya mengelus helaian _fossil_ miliknya.

"Chihiro - _kun._ "

.

Beberapa bulan setelah perkenalan itu. Ibunya dan pria itu melangsungkan pernikahan. Sederhana dan tidak terlalu banyak tamu yang datang, mengingat status ibunya yang pernah menikah dan memiliki dirinya. Namun raut bahagia tak pernah lepas dari pasangan yang baru saja mengucap janji pernikahan. Dan semua itu tak luput dari pengamatan seorang bocah sepertinya.

.

Dirinya baru saja menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Saat bayi mungil lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya.

Bahagia? Tentu saja.

Bahkan, seharian itu dirinya terus berdiri diruangan khusus bayi dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan bola mata hampa yang hari itu terlihat lebih hidup. Bersinar ketika sorotnya tertuju pada sosok mungil dengan sejumput helaian serupa langit yang tengah tertidur lelap di _box_ nya. Menatap sosok mungil dari balik kaca dengan kaki yang berjinjit.

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang _Nii-san_ —"

Tangan besar berlabuh di bahu kecilnya. Manik serupa langit mendung merangkak naik. Menatap pria dewasa yang satu tahun ini, ia panggil ayah.

Tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat senyuman yang terulas di wajah sang ayah.

"—Chihiro - _kun._ "

Manik hampa yang telah kembali menemukan cahaya kehidupannya, kembali menatap _box_ bayi yang sejak tadi menjadi poros dunianya.

Menemukan sederet huruf yang tertulis di luar box bayi. Mengejanya dan melapalkan tanpa suara.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Tepat setelahnya. Kelopak mungil itu terbuka. Menampilkan bola mata bening serupa langit tak berawan. Membuat manik serupa langit mendung enggan untuk berpaling.

 _Indah._

Saat itu. Dirinya mengikrar dalam hati.

Ia akan menjaga dan melindungi malaikat kecil yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

.

Setelah kelahiran malaikat kecil di keluarga barunya. Kehidupannya pun berubah.

Pulang sekolah adalah saat-saat yang amat ditunggu olehnya. Ingin segera sampai di rumah dan melihat malaikat kecilnya.

Bermain bersama adik kecilnya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan.

" _Nii-chan_!" Seruan dari anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun itu berhasil mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Dan ia selalu suka mendengar suara riang itu menyapa telingannya.

.

Saat itu adik kecilnya baru saja merayakan ulang tahun yang ke lima. Semua anggota keluarga termasuk dirinya ikut merayakan ulang tahun si malaikat kecil di keluarganya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah keluarganya. Terkadang tawa juga ikut meramaikan kebahagiaan mereka kala itu.

Semuanya larut dalam kebahagiaan termasuk dirinya— yang tak pernah melepaskan sang adik dari jangkauannya.

Tapi, satu hal yang ia tahu setelahnya.

Tak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi. Selalu ada kesedihan yang mengikutinya.

Dan hari paling kelabu dalam hidupnya datang.

.

Hari itu.

Satu minggu setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahun sang adik tercinta. Dirinya yakin. Sangat yakin jika mereka baru saja merayakan hari ulang tahun sang adik dengan penuh suka cita. Sisa kue ulang tahun sang adik bahkan masih tersimpan di dalam kulkas dua pintu di rumahnya. Menandakan jika belum lama mereka merayakannya.

Hingga kabar itu tiba.

Kabar yang mengubah hidupnya juga sang adik. Kabar yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan datang meskipun dalam mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ia harapkan datang di dalam setiap tidurnya.

Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Meninggalkan dirinya dan sang adik di usia belia.

.

Di hari pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Sang adik meraung. Menangis tergugu di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Sementara dirinya hanya diam. Memeluk sang adik erat. Mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

Ia tidak menangis. Tidak setetes pun bulir bening jatuh dari manik serupa awan kelabu. Tatapannya hampa. Menatap dua nisan di hadapannya.

Pelukannya mengerat seiring sang adik yang terisak menyebutkan kedua orangtua mereka.

Hari itu ia berjanji.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan lagi. Dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang adalah sosok kecil biru yang terlelap kelelahan dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sosok itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Selamanya.

.

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka. Menampilkan biru muda yang jernih. Mengerjap. Menatap sekelilingnya.

Nuansa biru muda yang mendominasi ruangan itu sangat dikenalnya.

 _Kamarnya._

Dirinya ingat sekarang. Ia menangis di pemakaman orangtuanya dan tertidur di pelukan sang kakak karena kelelahan.

Ia hampir kembali terisak saat mengingat dirinya yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. Terlebih lagi. Dirinya kini hanya seorang diri di ruangan yang merupakan kamar pribadinya.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan seprai biru. Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tujuannya adalah sang kakak. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat berhasil keluar dari kamarnya.

Kaki kecil tak beralas menapaki lantai. Pintu yang berdiri kokoh di depan pintu kamarnya adalah tujuannya.

Kamar sang kakak.

Sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai knop pintu. Dan perlu sedikit usaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Membukanya perlahan.

Kepala biru menyembul dari celah pintu.

Manik serupa langit tanpa awan itu menatap sosok sang kakak yang terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Remaja dua belas tahun itu tertunduk dalam. Manik biru tak mampu menangkap ekspresi di wajah kakaknya.

Kaki kecil melangkah perlahan. Melangkah semakin dekat pada sosok sang kakak yang bergeming di tempatnya. Kaki kecilnya berhenti, tepat di hadapan sang kakak.

Menyadari kaki kecil yang berdiri di depannya, kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu mendongak. Mempertemukan langit kelabu dan langit cerah.

" _Nii-chan_.."

Tangan kecil itu terangkat. Menangkup pipi remaja yang ia panggil kakak.

" _Nii-chan_ tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya 'kan."

Kepala dengan helaian kelabu itu menggeleng cepat. Tangan kecil yang masih menangkup pipinya, ia genggam.

"Tidak akan." Suaranya terdengar parau. Sebelum meraih tubuh kecil di depannya ke dalam pelukan.

" _Nii-chan_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Tetsuya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis.

Menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh kecil si biru.

"Tetsuya.."

Pelukan di lepas. Manik berbeda warna kembali dipertemukan.

"Berjanjilah, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Nii-chan_?"

Kepala biru mengangguk. Dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu maksud sang kakak yang sesungguhnya.

Tubuh kecil pun kembali direngkuhnya. Erat, seolah enggan untuk melepasnya."Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Tetsuya."

Hari itu. Sebuah janji terikat dalam hati.

Sang kakak tidak akan membiarkan sang adik pergi dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Manik biru menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Angin dingin yang berhembus dari luar dihiraukan. Sama sekali tak terusik meski dirinya hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran.

Pikirannya melayang jauh. Menerka-nerka, seperti apa dunia di luar sana.

Belasan tahun dirinya terkurung, terasingkan dari dunia luar demi sebuah janji.

Janji yang ikrar pada seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?"

Matanya terpejam. Saat hidung mancung tengah mengendus lehernya.

" _Nii-san.."_ Meskipun lirih. Ia yakin jika pemuda yang tengah membubuhkan tanda baru di lehernya masih mampu mendengarnya.

Pria yang dimaksud hanya bergumam. Terus melakukan kegiatannya mencumbu leher putih yang sudah dipenuhi tanda merah.

"Kapan aku boleh keluar dari rumah ini, _Nii-san?"_ Kepayahan dirinya mengeluarkan suara tanpa desahan.

Pertanyaan si biru membuat pria itu menghentikan cumbuannya. Memutar tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Manik serupa langit mendung menghujam. "Tetsuya sudah tidak menyayangiku?"

Kepala biru menggeleng. Lengan putih langsung melingkari leher dan mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam pagutan.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Nii-san."_

Si kelabu menyatukan dahi. Manik mendung manatap lembut langit cerah di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, Tetsuya."

Kedua bibir menyatu singkat.

"Di luar sana sangat berbahaya."

Si biru menggigit bibir. Manik biru siap menumpahkan muatannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Pagutan kembali berlanjut dengan gairah. Berlanjut pada cumbuan panas yang tidak seharusnya.

Namun mereka terbiasa. Menunjukkan rasa sayang dengan cara tak seharusnya.

Bercumbu hingga lelah. Atau setidaknya, salah satu dari mereka terpuaskan oleh hasrat yang terlarang.

.

.

.

Tbc? Or END?

.

.

.

Haahhh… lagi-lagi bikin utang.

Yosh.. viz datang bawa fict MC terbaru semoga ga bakal lebih dari 5 chapter. Dan soal jadwal update tidak menentu, jadi jangan berharap author abal ini bakal update cepet. Viz udah peringatkan! Karena ga mau dibilang PHP..

Yosh..

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **Mind to review ^o^**


End file.
